All Will Turn To Silver Glass
by Gaara and his Little Panda-kun
Summary: Gollum's plunge into madness has ended with his plunge into Mount Doom. But his final thoughts are not on the Precious he is holding in his hands... T for the death sequence.


**All Will Turn To Silver Glass**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. Sadly...

**Warning:** This is movieverse. I really wish I had the novels so I could read them.

As soon as he got his hands on the Ring, the blistering heat, the throbbing headache, and the world all disappeared. And he was fine with that.

His precious was back in his arms. For once, the voices of Smeagol and Gollum were crying victorious cheers in unison, not bickering amongst themselves, living in tight-knit disagreement with each other no longer. As soon as the Precious was back in his hands, the golden band of power gripped between his fingers, all was calm in Smeagol's mind. And he was fine with that.

Was it Gollum that bit off his master's finger? Was it Gollum that jumped onto his back and attacked him? Was it Gollum that knocked out the fat hobbit before searching blindly for him? His master was hurt. Before he was tricked by Master, Smeagol would have been devestated that such harm came to his master. But today, when all looked its bleakest, when they were so close to destroying The Precious, the thing which he had hunted for so long...

He was fine with that.

He jumped around now, throwing his arms up in the air victoriously as he looked lovingly at the golden trinket in his filthy hands. He felt a surge of wonder overcome him as he jumped about, screaming his joy, no longer noticing the world around him, only silence, and the Ring speaking in many voices to him as it was once again cradled in his hands.

He didn't even notice his injured master getting up and striding slow, painful steps toward him until a bloodied hand gripped his arm. In a feeble struggle that knocked him off guard, they fought greedily for the powerful ring, and shuffled along the rock for better leverage against the other. In their lustful states, they did not notice the edge until they shuffled closer and closer to it, and eventually fell off of it.

It was the perfect distraction. With a final yank, he pulled the Ring from his master's hand and plummeted to the bottom of the volcano.

He could not feel the scalding burning as the volcano swiftly approached his back. He could not feel death slowly jerking its way closer to him. He could only notice The Precious, the thing that kept him going for so long...

A stinging heat hit his back and he suddenly realised what was happening. In a final attempt to keep the Ring safe, he lifted his arm up high, and as he sunk into the volcanic magma below, he could only think one thing...

_The Precious betrayed us._

_Not us._

_What?_

_Me._

_...What?_

_The Precious betrayed... me._

Gollum roared.

Smeagol cried.

And with the Ring, went Gollum.

Smeagol marveled at the sudden silence that overwhelmed him. As he was sitting on white shores, looking at green landscapes as far as the eye could see, he knew what he looked like. He was wearing his old overalls again. He felt hair float about his shoulders in thick waves.

He knew what had happened. Smeagol was lots of things-a muderer, a liar, and a thief-but he was not a fool.

He did not move for a while. He simply sat on those shores, looking at the world around him, before he gathered courage to stand up. Even when he found himself courageous enough to do the task quickly, he took his time, for there really was no time to be taken. He looked around, breathing to himself, feeling renewed and alive. He waited a second, looking nervously about, before he let loose a smile and began to jump around. He laughed, whooped, and cried with joy, jumping around the white sands that caressed his no longer calloused feet.

_"Haha!"_ he called out into the echoing landscape, far beyond the scolding gaze of Gollum_. "He is gone! Smeagol is free!" _He looked around, letting out another laugh. He threw his arms out and bellowed, feeling free and light and airy, feeling alive, alive, _**alive. **__"I am finally __**free!**__"_

_**Yeah, kinda rushed at the end, I reckon. O, well, I think I shall redo it in the mornin', but this is what I wanted to post tonight, to cross something off my Ideas list on my profile (AKA: My to-do list.)**_


End file.
